


The Last Dance

by tatygirl90



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatygirl90/pseuds/tatygirl90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair and Dan met each other at the ball and have a dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Dance

The Rockefeller Plaza was holding its annual New Year’s Ball and all of the city’s elite were gearing up for it.

“That dress is beautiful B,” said Serena looking at Blair’s back.

Blair was wearing a royal purple gown by the hottest up and coming designer in Manhattan. She had ordered a diamond heart necklace from Tiffany’s to go with it. Normally a couture gown and priceless jewelry would make her happy, but for this particular occasion, it did not.

“I don’t know why I’m even going. Louis won’t be able to make it,” she said pouting.

“Aw don’t feel bad B, I don’t have a date either,” said Serena turning her to view her back in the mirror. She of course looked flawless in a ivory gown with a low cut back. This did not make Blair feel any better.

Blair sat down on her bed and looked down at her newly manicured fingers.

“Maybe I should stay home?” she said uncertainly.

Blair raised her head to see Serena’s blue eyes staring intently at her.

“No, it would be social suicide to miss this ball, B” Serena said.

Blair sighed. If she wanted to keep her position, then she’d have to attend the ball, with or without her prince charming.

“Well if you put it like that”

 

_________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Aren’t you glad you didn’t miss this, B?” Serena asked grinding against a shaggy haired guy.

“Yes, I mean we couldn’t have done this at any other place, right?” said Blair sarcastically leaning away from her friend. She didn’t want sweat to get on her gown.

Someone taped her on shoulder. She looked around, ready to give hell to whoever had interrupted her misery to find Humphrey staring at her.

“Fancy seeing you here, Humphrey” said Blair breezily.

“Well Lily is my step-mother Blair and she’s on the board of directors.” he said shrugging.

The fast music ended and a slow ballad came on. Oh great. Not only was she dateless, but now she had to sit out for the slow dances as well.

“I came over to ask you Blair. Would you like to dance?” Dan said uncertainly.

Blair was quiet for a moment. She looked at Humphrey. She could do worse. At least he was clean shaven and dressed fairly nicely.

“I’ll take you up on that offer,” she said putting her hand in his.

They walked to the dance floor. Dan put one arm around her waist and took her other hand in his.

They revolved around the spot for a minute before Blair spoke.

“You’re not a bad dancer, Humphrey.” she said.

“Don’t sound so surprised. I did attend St.Jude’s after all.” he said above her head.

She looked up at him and smiled. “Of course”

Blair laid her head on his shoulder. It was nice being with him. He smelled vaguely of coffee and some other scent she couldn’t place.

The music stopped, but they continued to dance. For all Blair cared, she could stay like this for an eternity.


End file.
